CatGirl
by DragonTribeLeader925
Summary: WHat happens when an anger managment gothic lolita girl comes to the gangs school? RXR
1. Gothic! Pink! Anime! New Cat In School

Dragon: It's been a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I wrote a fanfiction man! Anyways on with a new story! I don't own anything in this story, not even the music or Code:LYOKO. Now then.

* * *

_**Gothic! Pink! ANIME!  
New Cat at school!**_

"AH! What a gloriest day!" Sighed Aelita as they five walked to they're classes. "Yep, I heard we're suppose to get a new girl Huh Ulrich?" Odd said asUlrich simply nodded. "I bet she'll be into Hip-Hop!" Yelled Odd. Aelita thought for a second. "How about Country?"

"Nah no one is anymore...I just hope it's not an anime freak, she'll be an outcast no one here likes that..." Odd said as they reach Mrs. Hurtz room. "See ya Yumi.." THey all said and walked in finding they're seats. The chairs screeched as they pulled the chairs back and sat. "I'm so excited, I can be friends with her!" Aelita said putting her fist to her mouth crunching her shoulders and giggling. "Odd laughed. "I might have a new girlfriend!"

"Yeah right Odd!" Exclaimed Ulrich as he laughed.

"Ok quiet please, Ok as all you know a new student has come to us, class I would like you to meet Neko Kurisaki."

"A japanese student?" Odd whispered. "Yumi and her might get along!"

In walked a girl, very different, she wore a deep black V Dress but it wasn't normal, the skirt was puffy like a a ballet skirt but it didn't show her undies. Her deep V was to her belly button and it only showed her cleavige and showed she wasn't wearing a bra but had huge breast. THe V had yarm Making a X down to her belly button. She wore black stockings up to her mid thigh. Her boots were thick and her boots came to her knee, with a thick heel making her look up to 5 foot. She had on her arms braclets, one black glove on her one arm that went to her elbow. and was fingerless. She had a choker with spikes on it that the style was plad, and had a jewel hanging down that was a heart and was surounded to the edge by silver. Her face and skin were pale, her lips were covered with black lipstick and her eyes were surounded by dark make-up. Her eyes were dark blue which was unusal. Her hair was split up, the left side went to the left into a high ponytail as her other side did the same. Her hair was balck with white streaks. In her hair was a pair of cat ears that were black and fuzzy in the back of them, and behind her was a long cat eait that clipped to her skirt and looked like she had a real one.

She was very beautiful but her face showed anger. "Class treat her with respect, 'you may sit right there..." She pointed next to Odd's empty seat. She walked over but as the teach turned her back, kids pulle don her tail. She didn't do anything but walk. She flopped into her seat, but the chair broek and she fell back. "F!" The kids broke out and laughed.

"Young lady, we do not use that type of language in this class room!" Mrs. Hurtz said firmly getting her a new chair. Neko sat down in it. As the teacher walked away out of her back pack came a Manga, she started to read it. "Aren't you gonna pay attention?" Whispered Odd. Neko looke dat him and glared. "What's it to you?" She said in a strong voice. Though her voice was usually soft and gentle. Odd shot back and turned around.

* * *

Dragon: Woah, issues! See what happens next time! Oh and review! Adios:) 


	2. Strange Girl

Dragon: OK no one reviewed yet so here's another chapter! I don't own anything in this story, not the music, or manga's or anime not even Code: LYOKO!

* * *

_**Strange Girl**_

After class the gang caught up with one another. "Did you see the new girl yet Yumi?" Yumi shook her head. "She has anger issue man!" Odd exclaimed. "That's her!" Odd yelled pointing at the Gothic Lolita. Yumi looked at her. "She's Japanese!"

"Yep!" Ulrich said. "She has an iPod..." They looked it was an iPod alright but what really made them wander was what was she really listening too.

* * *

At lunch; Odd looked over at the empty table until Neko walked by. Kids still pulled onto her tail again. Instead she turned around and cursed at them and walked away. She sat down at the empty table Odd had his eyes on. She started to eat her lunch. She then brought out a manga and started to read it. Odd got up. "How about we sit with her, I feel bad for her..." Odd went over to her table. She looked up at him putting the manga down showing the title, _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Odd looked at it. 

"You like anime?" Odd asked sitting across from her. "Yes...Do you?" Odd rubbed the back of her head. "I watch Naruto that's it though." Neko looked at him. "Well um, you came from Japan? What part?"

"Shibuya, that's in Tokyo..." She said to him. Odd looked at her iPod. "What were you listening to when you walked out of class?"

"You mean when every one of your friends looked at me funny?" Odd rubbed the back of his head again chuckling nerviously. She crossed her arms. "_Dresden Dolls_, the song was Missed Me." She said to him. Odd didn't know what the _Dresden Dolls_ were but he nodded anyways. "i love Amanda she's good at the piano." Neko said putting her leg over her other leg. "But you don't know who they are do you?" She glared at him.

Odd nodded. "I've never heard of them." Neko nodded in a mocking way. Odd started to get frustrated. "Why do you where cat ears?" Neko grinned. "Why do you have a spike for a hair style?" Soon Neko looked back at the gang walking to Odd. SHe got up and grabbed her manga and walked away. Odd looked at her. "What a strange girl. She made fun of my hair..." Odd was cut off by Neko bumping into Sissy. "CRAP!" He and the gang ran out to the court yard.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Dragon: Oh! Untill next time! Read and review! Adios ;) 


	3. Flip Out

Dragon: I don't own Code: LYOKO, or music or any anime that shows up in this chapter.

**

* * *

Flip out**

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Neko looked at her with narrow eyes. "What a freak!" Sissy said grabbing her cat ears. Neko stood there making fist. Odd was wonder why she didn't yell at her. "Come on Neko…" Odd mumbled. Neko looked down as Sissy grabbed her cat ears.

"GIVE……THEM……BACK!" She looked up with glaring fiery eyes. "You cat do anything to me…I'm the principals' daught-" Sissy was interrupted.

"I DON'T FxxxING **(A/N: THE X's Means Bleeps)** BITCH!" She tried to grab her ears but Sissy kicked her back. Neko looked up. "Did you just…kick me?"

"OH MAN!" Sissy laughed. "She's a wimp!" She started to laugh as her lackeys came and pointed. Neko looked down and saw Sissy's foot was on her.

She pulled Sissy's foot back and jumped forward and bashed Sissy's head with her head. Sissy fell backwards but for Neko that wasn't fast enough, so her foot went into the air and slammed onto Sissy's chest. Sissy fell and began to gasp for air.

Neko put her arm up to her mouth and whipped the saliva off her lips. Sissy got up. Jim ran over. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

Sissy pointed at the door. "It was that Asian freak that just came here!"

Yumi growled softly. She looked at Odd. She stepped to Sissy, "It wasn't the new girl! And…WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING ORIENTAL!" Jim looked surprised.

"Yumi…" Jim said slowly Yumi looked at him. "Please, Jim let me take the punishment…" Jim shook his head. "Sorry Yumi…" He got up and ran out. Soon everyone went back to what they did until they heard screaming.

Jim was walking by but Neko was restraint in front of him. She screamed as he Criss-Crossed her arms and held her like that. She kicked and cries out. Odd only saw tears streaming down her face. She looked at the café and saw Odd she turned away as her took her to the office. "Come on!" Odd yelled and followed them to the office.

* * *

Dragon: Nice chapter huh? Anyways, Until next time! Adios! 


End file.
